Korban (K)PDKT
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Summary: Sakit pahitnya Akatsuki Kain ketika hati tertambat kembali pada seseorang. Kepada Ruka—izinkanlah—mantan—sepupumu ini beranjak dulu. Dan kepada sosok yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan cara tersadis—mau sampai kapan kau harus kukejar, dek? Warning! Another drabble. Fluff. Receh? Kagak mah! OOC (pasti?). Semi-Canon. Shonen-Ai. KainxZero.


**Korban (K)PDKT**

 **(Vampire Knight Drabble)**

 _By SenjaRizh_

 **Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino**

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini

 **RATING K**

 **Summary:** Sakit pahitnya Akatsuki Kain ketika hati tertambat kembali pada seseorang. Kepada Ruka— _izinkanlah—mantan—sepupumu ini beranjak dulu_. Dan kepada sosok yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan cara tersadis— _mau sampai kapan kau harus kukejar, dek?_

 **Warning!**

 **Another drabble. Fluff. Receh?** ** _Kagak mah!_** **OOC (** ** _pasti_** **?). Semi-Canon. Shonen-Ai. KainxZero.** Jangan baca kalau _nggak_ suka kapalnya. Jangan baca juga kalau benci dan jijik sama _slash_ BxB.

 **Don't Like Don't Read!** ** _Sudah kuwanti lho ya!_**

 ** _Happy Reading and Review?_**

 **0000**

Akatsuki Kain tidak pernah menduga. Jika jatuh hati itu benar-benar mirip orang sakit jiwa. Dia tidak berniat untuk menyukai orang lagi sebelum ini. Namun, lain kata lain fakta. Sekarang ia sedang dilanda keingintahuan menjajaki masa pendekatan kepada sosok tersebut pasca ditolak sepupunya sendiri.

Sekali pun Aido Hanabusa pernah mengatakan bahwa pindah hati tanda tak setia. Tetapi Kain ungsikan kalimat itu dulu. Apa daya bila dia sudah terpikat pesona liar menawan dari sang pencuri hati. Intinya: Akatsuki Kain butuh _move on!_

Kepada Ruka— _izinkanlah—mantan—sepupumu ini beranjak dulu_.

Dan kepada sosok yang mengganggu tidurnya dengan cara tersadis— _mau sampai kapan kau harus kukejar, dek?_

Lalu, siapa targetnya? Kain mengedik sambil menulis di buku catatan: _si kucing manis yang galak-galak tetapi ngangenin_ …

 **000000**

Kain tak pernah terdistraksi sampai terbawa ke alam mimpi. Bahkan selama suka-sukanya pada Ruka pun tidak. Tetapi pemikirannya berubah setelah nama pemuda Kiryuu Zero menggantung di benak. Sang petugas prefek berwajah masam dan sorot mematikan. Sangat kontradiktif sekali pada manik dan wajah menawan. Akhir-akhir ini, dialah yang sering tandang ke bunga tidur sang vampir muda bersurai jingga.

Lalu, bagaimana awal dia bisa kenal sampai pelik jatuh cinta? Jangan tanya kenal. Sejak masuk Akademi Cross, dia sudah tahu karena sosok tersebut paling mencolok. _Mencolok_ dalam artian _sekali pandang, bekasnya susah menghilang_. Masih belum paham? Kiryuu Zero itu tipe pemuda remaja yang _ngangen—_ eh, dia lewat. Sedang inspeksi malam rupanya. Tetapi bukan Kain kalau tak pasang wajah kalem.

Jadi, ketika dia kenal awal masuk akademi, dia tak perhati—cuek saja kepada para prefek. Meski dia tahu betul kalau satu di antara mereka sudah jadi incaran sang ketua Asrama Bulan. Selain kenal, Kain juga cukup hafal labilnya sang remaja albino. Semua gara-gara Aido yang suka berulah. Heran dia, tak _kapok_ apa kena detensi si Kuran.

 _Kan_ , getahnya berujung pada dia juga!

 _Ah—terpotong lagi, deh!_

Kita lanjutkan sampai—oh, benar, remaja labil si Kiryuu itu. Dia memang begitu. Benci vampir dan tak suka didekati. Maklum, anak klan pemburu tersohor. Serta paling tragis kisahnya. Dan sekarang, dia menjadi bagian yang harus diburunya. Ironis kawan!

Dari asal sanalah, dia berusaha untuk tak mengganggu sang komite kedisplinan. Selain hukuman dia tak main-main, dia juga tak mau direnteti peluru nyasar. _Sudah ada bukti, lho_!

 _Tetapi, oh tetapi…_

Malam itu dia salah besar. Demi penuhi titah paduka vampir, para Kelas Malam harus rela menjemput sang ksatria, yang kebetulan sedang meratap haus darah. Walau begitu, jangan dikira dia lemah. Zero masih siap senjata. Siap menerkam pula.

Dan dia, Akatsuki Kain—jadi _korban_ pertama kegarangan sang kucing yang mulai terusik. Karena setelah itu, Akatsuki Kain baru tahu rasanya dijungkirbalikkan.

Baca: menjungkir-balik _tubuhnya_! Bukan _hatinya_! Frasa itu denotatif. Bukan perumpamaan apalagi kiasan.

Waktu itu memang tak segaja dirinya sentuh bahu sang pemuda. Tak ada maksud apa pun. Dan tujuan macam-macam. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan emosi Kiryuu yang sudah siap ajak tawuran. Namun, hasil yang diperoleh apa? Justru dia— _badannya_ —terlempar balik begitu ujung lengan mereka bersentuhan. Kain yakin, semua yang berada di sana tak bisa lupa kejadian memalukan tersebut. Kalau Aido berada dikondisi demikian, bisa dipastikan sang pelaku sudah jadi pahatan balok es!

Jujur dia kesal. Sisa kemarahan masih tersimpan. _Terpendam_. Kain tak ingin balas dendam. Namun, kalau balas mengusili?

 _Boleh-boleh saja, deh…._ Putusan terakhir setelah berdebat dengan sang sisi putih.

Lalu, bagaimana kelanjutannya setelah berhari-hari?

Sebentar. Dia atur strategi dulu. Barangkali Kiryuu Zero punya peka di atas rata-rata. Sekarang dia tengah mengamati dari jendela ruang kosong kelas sebelah. Sasaran bersama si gadis—Kurosu Yuuki, ya, dia ingat nama itu. Gadis incaran pemimpim mereka.

Malam—dini hari, apa mereka tak lelah berpatroli? Kain tepis pemikiran setelah mereka berdua pisah jalan. Sisakan remaja pemburu sendirian. Ia jalan lamat-lamat menuju gedung belakang. Seingat dia, di balik sana hanya ada kandang kuda. Tanpa ambil peduli. Dengan sisakan jarak tak terdeteksi, Kain lompati terali jendela. Ia ikuti sang prefek pergi.

 _Jadi, kerjamu sekarang jadi penguntit_? Kain hampir tersandung kerikil sampai di darat, ketika hati kecil mencicit. Eh? Mengintai Zero selama ini bisa dibilang penguntit ya?

 _Ya iyalah idiot! Lagipula mengusili itu di depan muka, bukan di balik kepala!_

Kain putus langkah. Sejenak saja. Berpikir ulang kalau yang di dalam hati ada benarnya. _Alasanmu apa coba ikutin Zero selain niat menjahili?_

Sisa waktu Kain akhirnya terbuang merenungi. _Alasan ya? alasannya apa ya?_

Jangan tanya padanya, karena dia sendiri juga sulit menjelaskan.

Niat awal yang tertanam dalam diri hanyalah iseng. Ia ingin mencari sisi lemah yang ditunjukkan sang perfek galak di luar kesadaran. Selain prinsip pertama, ia juga bervisi,

Memarang rahasia orang lebih baik daripada cari geger ribut _berantem_. Lumayan untuk bungkam sang lawan yang gemar cari gara-gara.

 _Lalu kini apa? Masihkan ada niat iseng itu? Kau malah mirip—_

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini Kain?"

Hanabusa Aido—tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di muka. Kain mengedik. Aslinya terkejut.

"Kaname- _sama_ mencarimu tahu!" Aido lanjut berkata, "akhir-akhir ini kau sering _keluyuran_ , ya?"

Oh, oh, apa yang harus dijelaskan Kain kepada Hanabusa? Tampak jika dia mulai curiga. Dan vampir penyandang nama Akatsuki tak menunjukkan ketar-ketir. Bukan dia kalau tak bersikap _cooling zone_. Itu artinya apa? Kalem, _Bro_..kalem!

"Aku gerah. Pengajarnya terlalu membosankan."

Kain balas. Aido tanggap antusias.

"Kan, kubilang apa? Aku juga kebosanan karena ilmu bidangnya sungguh tak _vampiriawi_.

 _masa'_ aku terus yang jadi bahan buku berjalan?"

"Terus kau di sini untuk apa? Tadi kau bilang ketua asrama mencariku?"

"Ah, itu hanya alasan saja biar bisa kabur dari kelas."

"Oh—" _Demi kuburan moyang vampir!_ Sepupunya sungguh tak kenal jera. Apa begitu cintakah dia dengan hukuman Kuran Kaname? _Dasar maso_!

"Kain, bagaimana kalau kita—"

"Tidak! Kita kembali ke kelas saja."

Sela cepat Kain. Mata menyipit curiga dan penuh penolakan. Ia seret Aido sebelum buat rusuh lagi. Biarlah rencana malam— _hampir pagi_ —tertunda sementara. Ia cari-cari jawab dulu alasan mengintai si kucing galak.

Besok-besok, dia harus berhenti memantai Zero kali agar tak kena interogasi dadakan kali, ya?

 **0000000**

Namun, _lagi-lagi! Apalah ekspetasi jika jauh dari kenyataan?_

Di sinilah dia—Akatsuki Kain, vampir pertama—pendapatnya—yang masih jadi mata-mata setia Kiryuu Zero. Entah mengapa dia tak bisa lepas pandang sebentar saja kepada dirinya. Setelah ia tahu, bahwa Kiryuu tak seburuk yang mereka sangka.

Dia tahu…..

Kiryuu penyayang binatang. Kuda temperamen saja patuh kepadanya.

Kiryuu suka ramen. Diam-diam sepulang sekolah, dia akan sempatkan jajan di kedai langganan.

Juga tahu kalau pemuda _kohai_ -nya itu mudah khawatiran. Ketika Yuuki tersesat, mata paling cuek itu yang menunjukkan ekspresi kepanikan pertama.

Tetapi dia tak tahu, bagaimana bisa kumpulkan informasi sebanyak ini? Lebih-lebih, tak satu pun yang pantas digunakan untuk menutup mulut Kiryuu. Dialah yang malah bungkam tercenung.

Dua hari lalu, dia bertanya kepada sang sepupu. Apa arti kalau kau mengikuti seseorang tanpa sebab?

"Hah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" celetuk Aido.

Ruka diam saja sambil berpikir, kemudian mengguman pelan.

"Kau bilang apa sih nenek sihir?"

"Sialan kau _BakAido_! Aku bukan nenek sihir. Telingamu yang perlu di keruk air."

"Kalian berisik! Aku tanya kenapa malah ribut sendiri?"

Kain, sebagai pihak terlantar, menengahi. Kedua vampir muda cemberut. Saling colok mata kemudian berpaling bersamaan. _Dasar kekanakan._

Tetapi tak sampai beberapa lama, Ruka Souen menoleh padanya.

"Kain, jangan-jangan kau— _pemuja rahasia_ , ya?"

Sambar Zeus! Apa tadi dia ucap? _Penggemar rahasia—_ oh, masih lebih baik daripada penguntit—tapi, bohong kali! Salah! Kain bantah itu di benaknya.

Tapi…. _Apa mungkin, ya_?

Benar mungkin. Buktinya saja sekarang.

 _Akatsuki Kain memilih lakukan penjajakan kepada si Kiryuu Zero._

Karena terlalu banyak hal manis yang ditemukan dalam pribadi. Di balik wajah galak sang prefek, Kain malah temukan pesona sendiri yang memikatnya seperti magnet bertemu baja. Susah luntur. Dan, kalau ditatap lekat—sekali pun dari jauh, Zero mirip coklat. Pahit-pahit bercandu. Manis-manis menggemaskan. Tak peduli jika dia dikata kasta rendahan.

 _Sialan! Lama-lama dia jadi penggombal._

Dan usaha pendekatan yang dilakukan tersebut, sungguh! Perjuangannya berat sekali!

Permulaan sudah jelas. Ia coba mengekori Kiryuu Zero dari radius terjauh. Untuk menemukan zona aman dengan jarak pandang yang cukup— _sudah kau sampaikan pernyataanmu ini, Kain!_

Kain— _masih_ —mengikuti ketika pemuda remaja tersebut melakukan tugas mulia—Memburu vampir! Istilah lain, _eksekusi vampir level rendahan_. Dia sampai rela izin keluar dengan berjuta alasan kepada sang kepala asrama. Namun, salahkan ia atas kecerobohan. Tidak menutup aura vampir peka terdeteksi di radar sang remaja. Vampir ningrat itu berakhir jadi korban baku tembak yang nyaris menghabisi nyawa di tempat.

Tak cukup sekali. Kejadian sudah lewat _berkali-kali_.

Kecewa dengan pendekatan pertama. Kain mencoba peruntungan di langkah kedua. Ia memakai jarak pendek menempeli si surai perak. Tetapi…. _sayang sungguh sayang_ , sang anggota komite kedisiplinan justu hadiahi colokan tajam membunuh dari dua bola lavendelnya. Belum lagi, jika kuda kesayangan Kiryuu, White Lily—kuda dari neraka, ikut dalam ajang sorottersebut. Sudahlah, Akatsuki Kain memilih untuk mundur seketika. Dia tak sanggup bertahan lama untuk terus dikuliti mata intens begitu oleh orang yang ditaksiri. Kain bisa tinggal, tetapi nyawa tak mau melayang.

Kesimpulannya, dua langkah gagal dilaksanakan! Secara tak sadar, Kain memijat kepala yang ditubuhi surai jingga tersebut. Ujung-ujungnya, Akatsuki Kain putuskan untuk melakukan langkah terakhir—sekaligus bermodal nekat!

Ia sapa terang-terangan. Tetapi masih dalam konteks berdua— _berakhir tidak diacuhkan_!

Menanya kabar secara langsung— _dapat pelototan tajam lagi!_

Hingga yang paling blak-blakan. Mengajak sang pemuda Kiryuu ken— _Kain sudah dibanting terlebih dulu oleh prefek tergalak tersebut_.

Hasilnya, kok selalu gagal ya? Ah, tepat sekali.

Kain lupa mencatat bahwa seorang pemburu itu sensitif— _sangat_ —terhadap aura vampir sepertinya. Tetapi, Kain tetap setia membuntut di belakang Zero.

.d

.a

.n

. _Sampai sekarang ini…_

Kain menutup catatan dengan helaan nafas panjang. Dia pandangi kembali Zero terpulas di sandaran pohon oak belakang gedung sekolahnya. Ia mengingat kembali usaha berbulan-bulan—coret _untuk mengajak kencan_ coret—Ia tempuh dengan keringat dan darah. Akan tetapi, ia tak lupa bagaimana tiap ekspresi yang terpasang setiap kali dia berkunjung kepada Zero.

Sedikit-sedikit sinis.

Sebentar-sebentar sebal.

Kemudian benci disambung marah.

Lama-lama, awas… _nanti kau bisa jatuh hati, lho~_

Semua tersimpan baik di memori hingga detik ini. Detik di mana ia dijungkirbalikkan lagi olehnya. _Benar-benar terbalik tubuhnya_!

Oke! Akatsuki Kain sudah lelah. Dia terlalu sering menerima kesalahpahaman dari Zero, akan meminta protes. Sekarang, sang pemuda jangkung itu berdiri, bertatapan, dan berharap agar sang pemuda bersurai perak menurunkan senjata kesayangan dari mukanya!

"Kiryuu, kenapa kau sering sekali melakukan kekerasan fisik padaku?" tanyanya dalam kondisi sabar yang sudah akan meletup.

Zero tak bergeming dari posisi. Turunkan senjata sesenti saja tidak. Ia menatap jengah pemuda vampir yang menjadi kakak kelas di depannya.

Apa matanya kurang menjelaskan alasan?

Apa tindak tanduknya pada sang siswa kelas malam ini tidak cukup sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan?

Atau, karena memang otak sang vampir ningrat telah bebal dan berkarat?

Akhirnya Zero menyerah menjadi batu. Keras kepalanya menipis. Dia mengisi oksigen ke otak yang mendadak jadi penat. Dengan mata yang masih sama tajam, ia memilah kata dan mulai berbicara dengan singkat.

" _Senpai_ …. Tolonglah, bisa tidak berhenti menguntitku seperti orang mesum!?"

"Hanya… itu?"

Kain menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Bingung sekaligus tak menerima penjelasan yang diberikan Zero. Si remaja pemburu bungkam sesaat. Cukup tertohok alasan barusan tak mengena. Kedua irisnya siap menguliti pertanyaan bodoh Kain.

"Meski pun….aku pacarmu, Zero?"

" **Justru karena itu**! Hentikan menguntit **pacarmu** sendiri, _brengsek_! Kau mau kutenggelamkan di dasar lumpur ya? Tuan-Idiot-yang-tak-peka!?"

Zero emosi! Kesal yang dia tahan di ubun-ubun meledakkan makian. Sebaliknya, jauh dari lubuk hati, Akatsuki Kain tersenyum kemenangan. Siapa yang menduga jika hobi menguntit Kiryuu Zero, berbuah manis di belakang.

Lihat betapa gemasnya wajah yang bersemu sewarna delima itu. Walau pun Kain harus rela jatuh bangun dan banting tulang untuk memperolehnya! Sungguh itu dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kalian-kalian wahai manusia, tak pantas menirukan nekatnya Akatsuki Kain.

Kain tersenyum geli. "Kenapa malah tertawa, hah?"

"Zero, _you're so adorable_!"

"Brengsek! Akan kulubangi kepalamu itu!"

"Akan kucium bibirmu nanti!"

Kain hampir mendengar suara peluru meleset dan tulang patah dari punggungnya! Beserta makian Zero yang siap untuk membunuh. _Ah, biarkan saja!_ Lagi pula ia bisa regenerasi dengan cepat. Dia rela di KDRT asal di ranjang nanti dia dipeluk dan ditemani tubuh sang kekasih menawan…..

 **Tamat dengan tak elitnya!**

 **a/n:** *tarik nafas dalam-dalam* Kelar deh, kelar! Celengan nambah lagi/apaandehlu/

/lirikpembaca/ Salam~ selamat malam minggu kawan. Saya bawa _drabble_ lagi nih buat menemani kalian. Semoga kalian suka sama KainxZero. Dua pasangan maso—menurut saya— Kain maso, tetapi Zero lebih maso..hehehehe /dilemparkelaut/ dan tangan saya gatel buat ngetik mereka. Dan hasilnya? Apa dah iniii?

Ya sudah, saya tak mau banyak-banyak curcolan. Selamat malam dan selamat membaca~

Terakhir… _review_?

 ** _p.s_** _. so, ada yang tahu apa kepanjangan K di (K)PDKT itu?_

Salam hangat,

SenjaRizh


End file.
